<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Ignore It by catskardllamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363446">Can't Ignore It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas'>catskardllamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blurb, Moment in time, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, mentioned damien haas, shayne knows whats up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time alone has been hard on EVERYONE. Shayne and Reader try to escape from it for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shayne Topp &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Ignore It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a blurb, part of my prompt notebook series. I have more that I’ll be posting here and there. They’re meant to be short but make up a bigger picture. This one is dedicated to all of my Shayne x Reader friendshippers out there. I know it’s hard out here for y’all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The sketch was brilliant, or so Y/n thought. She remembered watching it from the sidelines when they were filming some of the scenes in the SMOSH building. It called out world leaders (presidents), press secretaries, authors that were regarded highly but were brought down by terrible ideals. It was a sketch that could be enjoyed globally, not just by fans from the United States. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Y/n sat on the couch of her coworker/friend, enjoying her bowl of milk and cereal during the “watch party” of the most recent sketch. Her impression of it was still high. She chuckled through Shayne’s part while trying to chew her Frosted Flakes. He chuckled too, sitting on the other end of the couch with his bowl of potato soup. She couldn’t remember the last time he seemed to enjoy watching himself on screen. She was glad he could let his armor fall for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”Thank you for inviting me to come over and watch the new sketch with you, Shayne.” She offered, putting her empty bowl on his coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”The man collected the dirty dishes and stood up, retreating to his kitchenette. “Of course. It sounded like you needed a minute away from your schedule. You know I’m happy to help. It’s weird, though...I know I’m not the only one to offer you a getaway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Y/n turned her focus to a painting of a dove hanging near the column closest to his entryway. “Huh. I have no idea what you mean. Anyway, good sketch. You were funny. Gotta jet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The woman jumped up and scrambled for her keys, ignoring the playful glare being sent her way from across the apartment. She exited the unit, rolling her eyes at Shayne calling out “You can’t ignore Damien forever!” as she closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   ”I sure can fucking try.” She mumbled as she walked to her car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>